


I've Got You

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Life Affirmation, M/M, Post-Mission, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harrowing mission, Jim needs some time with Bones to prove to himself that they're still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

Leonard was a writhing mess lying upon the rumpled bed covers before Jim finally deemed him 'ready.' Leonard gasped as his cock was released from the warm haven of Jim's mouth and exposed, wet and glistening, to the coolness of ship's air, and his ass clenched as Jim's fingers withdrew. He breathed deeply for several seconds as Jim manipulated pleasure-weakened limbs into position and then - _yes_ \- thrust in, barely slowing enough to allow Leonard to adjust.

″Bones.″ Jim growled, settling himself down to cover Leonard's body, restricting Leonard's movement with his weight, his bracketing arms, his voice. His tone was tinged with anger, fear, and pain, and all three were mirrored in driving thrusts as he pressed into Leonard's welcoming body. ″Bones.″

Jim hadn't shaved in several days – probably since Leonard had been snatched from under his nose on the supposedly uninhabited planet - and his stubble scraped across Leonard's shoulders, his neck, his chin as he sucked and bit the skin displayed before him, leaving his marks wherever he could on newly healed skin before claiming his mouth and sucking at his lips desperately. ″God, Bones.″

Leonard could only lay there, hands cramping with the force it took to keep them still, to allow Jim's exploration, his freedom to determine for himself that Leonard was alright. That he was back, safe and hardly the worse for wear.

″Don't you ever, _ever_ -″ Jim said, desperation coloring his voice, ″do that again.″ He punctuated every gasped word with a hard thrust that would have forced Leonard's body clear to the side of the bed were it not for Jim's hands at his head, his neck, holding him in place. As it was, Leonard was pinned by Jim's weight, by his hands, by his voice that was just so... wrecked, and each movement forced the breath from his lungs and rising pleasure to coil in his abdomen.

Leonard knew he couldn't last. He rocked up against Jim, trying to force each thrust further inside of him, trying to bring them closer, closer, never close enough. Patience fraying, he allowed his hands to unclench from the sheets and wrapped them around Jim's back, pulling him down, pulling him in, intent on making his answer, the one he had no air left in his lungs to give, clear nonetheless. _I'm not leaving. I won't let you go._

Jim's searching, demanding fingers finally gentled as they threaded through his hair, cupping his head and holding him still as Jim kissed him. Deep, claiming kisses, commanding truths from his mouth, his body. His thrusts didn't slow, however, and they continued to move together as they lost themselves to each others' need.

Reaching the limits of his endurance, Leonard pulled away from Jim's lips, back arching and pressing his head back into the bed covers with a gasped, ″Jim, I, God, _Jim-_ ″ Every muscle in his body clenched as he came, wetness spreading between them as the bright waves of pleasure caught him in their grasp for what seemed to be an eternity before he collapsed, boneless, back into the bed.

Jim hovered over him, his eyes intent, capturing every expression that crossed Leonard's face until he, too, couldn't resist the pull of their bodies moving together. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to Leonard's shoulder as he pressed his hips tightly into Leonard's and rode out his own orgasm.

Leonard reached up to wrap his arms round Jim's back again, holding him in place as they recovered. After several moments, Jim lifted his head, and met Leonard's eyes. ″I've got you, Bones.″ Jim ran restless fingers over Leonard's shoulders, though his gaze was steady.

″Yeah, kid.″ Leonard moved a hand up to his neck and pulled him down once again. ″You always do.″


End file.
